Temptation
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: An Emotion, a feeling so deep inside, you just have to act upon it. It's time Harm and Mac explore the feeling of temptation.


Disclaimer: Pretty much I don't own any character, well except one, and the song is "Temptation" by Tom Wain I think…but in sung by Cote De Pablo from NCIS (Ziva David). If you've never heard the song. Watch the video from the show first then read… .com/watch?v=zX0gDdZFiJ4

_He had her pinned against the wall in the dimly lit storage closet. She could see his heart pounding form his chest, feeling her own matching his every beat. Leaning over her, he moves his nose along her neck, taking in the sweet scent of orchids surrounding her, "My angel," he means while taking a small taste of her neck. She moves her head toward his lips in response to his travels upper her neck. Capturing his eyes with hers, she speaks her words of love. She searches quietly in his deep blue eyes, as her hand searches him out. _

_Running the tips of her fingers along the smooth surface of his undershirt, she can't help but let out the breath she is holding. "My temptation," she sighs spreading her fingers, and hand flat against his chest. Her other hand joins the trail up his chest, and together they move his face closer to hers. She arches her body, as he cradles her against him, attempting to mold himself to her. _

_Finally their lips meet, at first they quickly come together, but just as quickly pull apart, as if shocked by the connection. "Oh God!" she moans, trying to control every screaming fiber in her body. _

"_You're like a flame, you know that. You're so beautiful. Tempting me with every flicker, every move. And when I blow on you, you tremble, and I can't help but grow more intrigued. You grow, you burn brighter, and I can't help it. I need to touch you, but I'm afraid. I know it's dangerous, and that I might get burned, but I need to take the risk. I need to feel you surround me. I need to feel you under my finger tips, against my skin and against my lips." With one last breath he pushes his entire body against her as their lips come crashing together. They fight, push, moans, and feel every inch of the other, while never breaking their kiss. _

_Her hands reach beneath his shirt, pushing it up slowly as her hands caress every defined muscle and ab. Pushing the shirt up and over his head, their kiss breaks, but only for a mere second when his shirt parts them. As his shirt goes flying behind him their lips come together, and their tongues begin their duel. _

_Her fingers move back down his chest and down the small treasure trail of hair, until they reach the top of his pants. She moves toward the bow, holding his pants up, and slowly pulls the two ends away allowing his pants to drop to the floor, exposing his…_

Knock…Knock…Knock. Mac is jolted from her book, by the loud knock at her door. "Coming," her voice scratches out as she moves off her couch to answer the door. Taking a peek out the peephole, she sees that it's her neighbor and friend from next door. Unlocking the door, she welcomes the woman inside. "Hey Rachel, what's up?" Mac asks noticing the tightly, brightly colored dress covering her friend.

"What's up! What's up is that there is a hot new dance club opening down tow, and we are going," Rachel says smiling at her friend.

"Rachel I don't know. I was thinking of spending a nice quiet evening at home," Mac responds hoping she will dissuade her friend from pushing it further.

"Yeah, so not going to buy that." Rachel starts to make her way back toward Mac's bedroom and closet. "Look honey, you have been spending a nice quiet evening at home for the past couple of weeks. Tonight, that is so not going to happen." From her stance in the hallway, Mac can hear the slight scraping of hangers against the rod in her closet. "Also I've noticed that that hunky 'partner' of yours hasn't been around lately, and I've seen how you've been acting lately…" Rachel walks out of the bedroom and back toward Mac, holding two very short and sexy dresses. Which at first sight Mac immediately regrets buying? "And we sooo need to find you a man. So which one? "Rachel asks nodding toward the two dresses.

Mac looks between the two, judging each one carefully. She first looks over the dress in Rachel's right hand, noticing the halter top, and the flare out at the bottom, all in a deep shimmering red. Quickly deciding against it, Mac moves to the next dress. A smile graces her face as she takes in the thin straps, the deep cut and the high slit along the left side, all in a deep royal blue. "Fine, the left one." She grabs the dress from her friend, and heads back to her bedroom.

Twenty five minutes later Mac walks out of her bedroom halting Rachel dead in her tracks. "So how do I look?" Mac asks. With her hair cascading down he body and the curve fitting dress, which slit enables a peek of her upper thigh.

"I'd say we're definitely going to have fun tonight," Rachel laughs as they walk out the door.

Across town, sounds of a guitar being softly strummed can be heard from the street below, as a rented blue ford Taurus drives into the alley. Inside the apartment where the music is coming from, Harm takes a sip of his beer, before going back to playing the lonely song stuck in his head. Just as he begins to strum another bar, a knock interrupts him.

With guitar in hand, harm moves to answer the door. "Hey what are you doing here?" he asks as he opens the door wider allowing Jack Keeter to enter.

"What! No hi, good to see you buddy," Keeter teases. "Anyway I was in town getting debriefed when I said, hey my friend, Harm, needs to get out more. So you and me buddy are going out tonight. So go get cleaned up and put on your best clothes. Because tonight we're going to have fun," Keeter laughs as he takes the guitar from Harm's hands and pushes him toward the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later Harm walks out tightening his blue tie. Finished, he runs it flat against his black shirt and pants. "You know I'm starting to become a little concerned at the things you make me do," harm says as they make their way out the door.

The sounds of Latin music surround the packed club. Many people linger about, while others are at tables, but most are on the dance floor, molding to each other as they dance. Off from the dance floor a little ways away sits Mac, slowly sipping her soda with a twist, as she watches her friend dance. The song comes to an end allowing her friend a break. "Oh my gosh, this is so much fund. You've got to get out there," Rachel laughs as she takes a sip of her Cosmo.

"I will, just have to find the right guy," Mac replies focusing her eyes on the door, as two tall figures walk in. "Oh no," she whispers recognizing instantly one of the figures. Mac attempts to hide herself in the corner, but her attempts fail as Harm spots her.

Across the club, Harm stops dead in his tracks upon entering, causing Keeter to nearly run into him. "Hey Harm what's the hold up?" Keeter asks moving beside his friend.

"Uh, I think we should go. It looks like they're pretty packed," Harm says turning to leave, but is stopped.

"I don't think so. What's gotten into you?" Keeter asks scanning the crowd. His gaze finally settles on Sarah Mackenzie. He waves at her, and receives a guarded wave back.

"Hey Mac's here, let's go and say hi," he says pushing Harm towards Mac's table.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You see Mac and I, well we haven't been on the best of terms lately."

"Well what a better way to mend fences then to spend the night with her," Keeter says as they make their way up to the table. "Hiya Mac, mind if we have a seat?"

"Go right ahead," Rachel says giving Keeter a flirtatious smile.

"Thank You," they both reply, taking seat.

"Well since I know almost everyone here, but you. Let me introduce myself. Hi my name is Rachel," she says batting her eyelashes at him.

"Keeter, but you can call me Jack," he replies, sending back his own version of a flyboy smile.

A fast mambo begins to filter above them, making them all sway a little to the beat. "What do you say Rachel want to dance?" Keeter asks sticking out his hand.

"Let's go," she replies slipping her smaller hand in his. Rising, Keeter leads them onto the dance floor and they begin to move themselves to the music vibrating within them.

All the while, Harm and Mac watch on, attempting to not draw the other's attention. Unable to stand the tension, Harm breaks his silence. "So a night club, never thought you were the type?" Harm states gazing down into his beer.

"There's a lot you don't know Harm, and though this type of nightclub isn't really my style, but I figured what could a night out with a friend hurt," she replies watching his facial muscles move. "What about you?" I definitely know this is really not your type of place?" She makes her statement quick before focusing back on her friend out on the dance floor.

"Why would you say that? I like a good night out just as much as the next guy, no matter where it is. Just as long as it's with the right person." Harm glances back at Mac, noticing a slight blush begin to rise on her cheeks. Moving his eyes back toward the dance floor, where he notices Rachel moving herself along Keeter's body, all to the rhythm

"You know they say that the basis of most Latin music can be found in the movement of sex," Harm states bluntly, laughing as Mac sputters her drink across the table.

"I cannot believe that Harmon Rabb. The man best known for being a prude, just compared it to Latin music," Mac exclaims, daring a few questioning glances from other tables.

"Now Mac you know that's not faire. You know I'm not a prude," He states matter of fact.

"Really, then what would you call turning down a passionate night with a certain Marine?" She challenges him, forcing him to come face to face with himself.

"I would call that being respectful." Harm and Mac begin a silent staring contest, but are interrupted when Keeter and Rachel arrive back at the table.

"I do believe we've interrupted something Rachel," Keeter says taking his seat.

"I'd have to agree with you there Jack," Rachel says noticing her friend aggravated glare.

"You know Sarah, you and Harm should go dance. They said that the singers got a new song to unveil, and it's supposed to be amazing." Rachel nudges her friend, breaking through Mac's wall.

"You know what. That sounds like a good idea. What do you say Harm, feel like testing your theory?" Mac asks raising a challenging eyebrow toward Harm.

"Sounds fun," he says taking her hand, and leading them out on to the dance floor.

Taking a spot near the middle of the dance floor, Harm plants himself firmly, leading Mac toward him. Once she is close enough, he pulls her in closely, tightening his arms around her. "If you want sexual I'll show you sexual," Harm challenges in a whisper, into her ear. Mac gasps just as the music starts.

The plucking of a base and the smooth strokes of the piano fill the club. Moving to the beat Harm moves his right leg forward leading Mac's, and on the next pluck of the base Harm moves them back. Their left legs go behind them, and so continues for the next few plucks.

With a rapid beat on the drum Harm rolls Mac away from him, but just as quickly brings her back in. Taking her left hand, he forces her to face him.

Rusted brandy in a diamond glass  
everything is made from dreams  
time is made from honey slow and sweet  
only the fools know what it means

Harm pulls Mac in close, their hips touching. They begin a slow waltz around the dance floor, letting the slow sensual beat wash over them. They stop, and Harm moves his hand to rest on Mac's neck.

Temptation

He runs his hand slowly from her neck, along her caller bone, along the side of her chest, following the curve down her side to finally rest on her hip.

Temptation

They move together in one swift move to the quick beat.

Temptation

Mac breaks from his grasp, placing her hands against his chest. She moves her body down his dragging her hands with her, allowing them to explore his chest and down to his belt. She moves back up grabbing his hands at the same time.

I can't resist

With another quick beat of the drum, Harm sends Mac from his grasp, and then let's go. Entranced by Mac as she locks eyes with him, and begins to sway herself to the music.

Oui, je sais.  
Qu'il est fait fumé.  
Oui, je me suis paumée.  
Il sait que je suis fauchée.  
Mais à moi de jouer.

Her finger moves from the middle of her bottom lip down her chin, neck, and slowly makes it way to the begging of the valley between her breasts, stopping. She moves her hands above her head, moving with the music, as her body sways back and forth. Closing her eyes, the music overtakes her enabling Harm to move closer.

Running his hands up her arms and to her hands, he grasps them, moving them to rest against them, Harm begins to move his body in temp with Mac's.

Tentation.  
Tentation.  
Tentation.

They waltz in place, feeling the other's breath just on the tips of their lips.

Je peux pas résister.

With the last pungent note of the piano, they push apart, as if burned by the contact. Never breaking eye contact, they come together again, just a hands length apart.

Dutch pink and Italian blue  
He is there, oh waiting for you  
my will has disappeared  
now confusion is oh so clear

They begin again their slow waltz around the dance floor. Never breaking eye contact, they watch each other, watching the emotions play out in each other's eyes. The rest of the world drops away, as an unspoken expression of low is exchanged.

Temptation

Temptation

Temptation

I can't resist

He pulls her in close, tight against his body, letting their hips dance together. With the quick beat of the drum he rolls her away then pulls her back in. At this pull back in he turns her around to face the crowd around them.

The music continues the piano's soft melody washes over them increasing the ecstasy between the two. Harm's hand starts at his spot from her hip, then slowly moved down along her curve and to the top of the slit on her dress. His finger inches open the slit further, allowing him access. His hand slips in caressing her thigh. As his one hand continues to caress her thigh, the other begins a slow trip up her arm, to her neck, and finds itself buried in her long locks giving him more access to her glorious neck.

As Harm's hands explore her body, Mac begins her own exploration. She moves her hands toward his back, cascading down his perfectly rounded butt, down his thighs, feeling his muscles react to her touch.

temptation

temptation

temptation

Both sets of hands move toward their original location. Filling it rise within each other's bodies, letting it boil over as they gaze into one another's eyes.

I can't resist

The last notes hangs in the air, and the final pound of the piano ends the song, bringing the duo close together. Until finally their lips meet, dancing in a passionate kiss.


End file.
